Life's Unfair
by weareserialkillers
Summary: This particular story is about Harry's sixth year beginning with his summer. There's something going around, no not the flu, maybe.... romance? On top of Sirius's death Harry's friends get togetherfinally. But is Harry feeling jealous? DISCONTINUED!


Title of the complete story:Life's Unfair

Title of the chapter: The Most Painful of Summers

The Dursley family completely ignored him. Which was a big improvement for him. This way he could think about things, but mostly dwell on memories of Sirius. Harry had nightmares every night, replaying Bellatrix and Sirius's duel. Bellatrix aiming a jet of red light at Sirius, Sirius ducking her jet of red light; laughing at her telling her that she could do better than that. Then, she shot a second jet of light which hit him squarely in the chest. Then Sirius falling through the veil. Harry, himself, screaming that Sirius wasn't dead. Then himself chasing after Bellatrix, then fighting with her. Voldemort coming and trying to kill Harry. Dumbledore coming and rescuing him, dueling with Voldemort with such calmness that amazed him. Then Voldemort possessing Harry, excruciating pain seized Harry. Voldemort left Harry as soon as he thought about his love for Sirius. Then... He woke up from the nightmare. This happened ever since he left Hogwarts.

He recalled the day before they left Hogwarts to leave for summer vacation. The only time he had ever talked to anyone about Sirius, even a little bit, was when talking to Luna during the time of the feast. Of course, he avoided the topic with everyone. Hermione tried several times to bring up Sirius every time she phone called him. Except every time he would find some way to avoid that topic. He knew he couldn't avoid that topic forever, but right now he didn't think he could talk about it. He didn't feel like living so much anymore. He lost Sirius, the only person who was just like a parent to him. He kept on thinking over and over again how it was his fault, even though he knew deep down in his heart that it wasn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of his guilt over what happened to Sirius. Everyone sent him letters constantly. Telling him news of what happened, while he was at the Dursleys. He always sent a reply about how he was fine. He never really wrote very much. After spending 10 yrs. And so far 5 summers, 6 if you include this one, they taught him that you shouldn't show people your feelings. You should just keep them to yourself. No one ever taught him differently. He never ate very much while at the Dursleys, but this summer he ate even littler amounts of food then he normally did at the Dursleys.

"What have you been saying to all those people?" asked Aunt Petunia, while eyeing his letters suspiciously. Harry sighed, and said, "I've been telling them that I was fine." "Good, if you hadn't said that, then you would have been very ungrateful, after all we've done for you." said Uncle Vernon. Then started to drone on about how much of an ungrateful freak he was, and about how much they had done for him over the years. Which Harry managed to tune out. "Yeah," piped up Dudley, after Uncle Vernon was finished. "Petunia.." said Uncle Vernon. "Yes, Vernon." said Aunt Petunia. "I was wondering, he's endangering our lives for no good reason, so... can't we just get rid of him?" asked Uncle Vernon hopefully. "We've been through this discussion before Vernon." said Aunt Petunia sighing. "Well I wouldn't call it a discussion because we never discussed anything, you just said a flat out no; you didn't bother to state any reasons, need I remind you." said Uncle Vernon unhappily. Aunt Petunia sighed then said, "Vernon, we've been through this before, I can't tell you why. Just trust me, I made the right decision." "Yes, YOU made the decision!" shouted Uncle Vernon angrily. "I'm the man of the house, I should be making the decisions!" spat Uncle Vernon with venom. "Well, soooorry, my own opinion on things never meant anything since I'm just a women right!" shouted Aunt Petunia furiously. They kept shouting at each other in turn, until finally Aunt Petunia had enough, and left slamming the kitchen door in Uncle Vernon's face. His face purple with rage, Uncle Vernon left, slamming the kitchen door so hard that it shook the whole room. All the time they were fighting, Harry and Dudley sat in a stunned silence. When Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left the room, they exchanged amazed/ stunned looks. "Never, in all my life have I ever seen my parents fight like that, especially over you!" said Dudley. "You know, I haven't ever seen them fight like this either." replied Harry thoughtfully. "They didn't seem to be fighting about me in particular," said Harry, "they were fighting more about the fact that one made the decision about me staying put here, although I can assure you that I don't what to be here anymore then they want me here." "Don't forget I don't want you to be here either." said Dudley.

After Dudley said that, Harry got up left the kitchen.

He laid down on his bed and sat thinking about his Aunt and Uncle's fight, it seemed like they were fighting about him, but... There seemed to be something else which made the fight occur, something big that he just couldn't see. Maybe he was just stressing this out too much. He let his mind think about other things, his friends, his past and present, and the prophecy. He couldn't really think of how he, Harry, could defeat Voldemort. He thought about how it didn't feel right for him to be causing the Dursley's so much trouble. Even if they deserved it all. He sat thinking about their argument, it didn't make any sense. All the things they said, didn't make any sense at all, the more he tried to puzzle it all out the more frustrated he became.

Just then Hedwig flew in with a letter tied to her leg. He walked up to Hedwig untied the letter, and gave her some water and an owl treat. He sat down at his dusty, and cluttered up desk, he hadn't bothered to clean it. Now he hardly bothered to do anything. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not since Sirius died. He opened the letter. It was from Mrs. Weasley, talking about normal things, how the twins "accidentally" blew up the garden. How Ron and Hermione were finally getting together now. How Ginny had broken up with Dean. As soon as Harry read that part, he felt joy bursting inside, but he couldn't understand why. He just shook that feeling off, and continued to read the letter. At the end it said, " With lots of love Mrs. Weasley." "P.S. Just so you know Harry, you're as much of my son as Ron is and if you need anything ever, don't hesitate to ask. If the Dursley's are bothering you remember to notify us, or any other person. We want what is best for you Harry dear, remember that." "P.P.S. Remember to eat properly, because when I see you next ,which will be sooner then you think, I want you to be... well not fat, but not entirely to skinny, oh well you know. Happy Birthday Harry! (We'll give you your gift next time we see you.)

Again,

Love,

Mrs. Weasley

Reading that made him feel happy, wanted, and loved all at once. He then wrote a reply back saying:

**_Dear Mrs. Weasley_, **

**How are you? I'm doing all right I guess, I miss Sirius a lot though. I want you to know that I appreciate what you said in your letter. It really made me feel better. I also want you to know that you definitely don't have to get me a gift. I have enough things as it isand I don't needanymore, but thank you anyway. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. I do eat properly! Well, maybe not. What did you mean by, you'd be seeing me sooner then I think? Say hi and congratulations to Ron and Hermione for me! **

**Love,**

**Harry**

**P.S. I'm glad that you think of me as your son. **

**P.P.S. Did Ginny really break up with Dean? If so, tell her I'm sorry for her. **

**Again,**

**Love, **

**Harry**

Harry read that over to make sure that it was an okay letter.Feeling satisfied with it, Harry went over to Hedwig and asked, " Are you okay with sending this to Mrs. Weasley for me, or should I wait a little while?" Hedwig gave him an affectionate nibble on the ear, and stuck out her leg for him to tie the letter onto. He tied the letter onto her leg, and watched as she flew off.

Harry sighed and looked around his room, it was a total wreck. His books were scattered about, his bed was unmade, his desk was overflowing with parchment, and empty ink bottles, the only thing clean about his room was Hedwig's cage. Its not like he was normally that messy it was just that he hadn't cared before what the state of his room was, because he was so preoccupied with his thoughts/nightmares. Not that he cared now, it was just that he had nothing better to do, even though he had an astonishing amount of homework, which he still hadn't started working on.

He sighed and started to clean his messy room. As he was cleaning his room, he idly wondered what his Aunt Petunia would say if she stepped into his room right then. Speaking of the devil he thought, as his Aunt Petunia screeched for him to cook the dinner.This was going to be a long summer...


End file.
